Enamorado
by Las Letras de Elizabeth
Summary: Henry Crawford no podía engañarse a sí mismo, lo que sentía por Fanny Price era muy diferente a lo alguna vez hubiera sentido por alguien más... estaba enamorado. / Pequeño three-shot sobre HenryxFanny, ambientado en la época contemporanea.
1. Café

**Hola a todos! Lizzy reportandose para publicar este ~humilde~ one-shot. La verdad es que me identifico mucho con Fanny Price (soy muy tímida y prefiero no sobresalir la mayoria del tiempo), pero me molesta que haya terminado con el soso de Edmund en vez de Henry. Yo entiendo que Edmund tenía los mismos principios morales que Fanny y que ella siempre lo amó pero NO. ME. IMPORTA. eso no significa nada. ¡HENRY FUE EL PRIEMRO EN AMARLA Y VERLA COMO UNA MUJER Y NO COMO LA "PRIMITA BONITA"! ¡REATZIONA! Pero no estoy aquí para proclamar mi odio por Edmund, sino para publicar este one-shot que vino a mi mente ayer por la noche. Espero que les guste...**

 **Los personajes son de una Señora inglesa de la Regencia, yo solo la admiro y juego con sus personajes.**

* * *

 _ **L**_ a campanilla sonó indicando que había entrado a la cafetería. La verdad era que aunque el café era de los mejores en el lugar, no iba precisamente a degustarlo. Tomó asiento y miró a su alrededor, le gustaba ir a esa hora porque había poca gente y _la_ mesera podía atenderlo solo a él, en ese momento no era la excepción: solo había una muchacha leyendo un libro en el rincón del local.

Sacó su celular y notó que tenía un mensaje de María.

 _"¿Dónde estassss? Te extraño ;) "_

Bufó exasperado. Ni si quiera valía la pena contestarlo. Lo mejor era dejarla en visto tal vez así entendía el que no estaba interesado.

– ¿Otra vez aquí? –preguntó la ya conocida voz de Fanny.

Alzó la vista de la pantalla y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

–Hola a ti también –dijo con una sonrisa.

–Hola ¿lo de siempre? –preguntó.

– ¿Tan predecible soy? –Fanny sonrió.

–Un tanto. ¿Entonces será eso?

–Sí, por favor.

Miró como se alejaba, no podía apartar sus ojos de ella. Era tan bella, un ángel sin duda. Ni si quiera se daba cuenta de cuando sucedía pero antes de darse cuenta sus ojos ya estaban contemplándola. Se sentía como un adolecente en su primer amor. Aunque tal vez si era su primer _amor._ No podía engañarse a sí mismo, lo que sentía por Fanny Price era muy diferente a lo alguna vez hubiera sentido por alguien más. Pero ella era tan distante, tal vez eso mismo era lo que lo tenía fascinado: el que Fanny no cayera rápidamente como las demás. Lo que sentía por ella era diferente porque ella misma era diferente.

–Aquí está –dijo su dulce voz a la vez que depositaba la orden en la mesa- Un capuchino y una rebanada de pay de zarzamoras.

–Gracias.

–Bueno, si ocupas algo estaré en…

–No –intervino él rápido- ¿Podrías quedarte?... Solo un minuto.

–Mi jefa me regañará –se excusó ella.

–Por favor, solo hay una clienta más. En cuanto llegue otro cliente te dejaré irte ¿sí?

Fanny se sentó. No supo si era porque en verdad quería quedarse o si solo lo hacía para complacerlo. Así era con ella, nunca se sabía.

– ¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó nervioso, vaya que se sentía estúpido.

–Bien ¿y tú? –era obvio que estaba incómoda. Se había sentado por compromiso, para complacerlo.

–Bien.

El silencio se instauró entre ellos. No podía permitirlo tenía que hablar, no podía quedarse así.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –cuestionó ella sacándolo de sus regaños internos

–S-sí, claro –sonrió intranquilo.

– ¿Por qué sigues viniendo?

–Porque el café es muy bueno –contestó más tranquilo-, y porque las meseras son amables –disfrutó de ver cómo Fanny se sonrojaba.

–Sabes lo que pienso de ti, Henry.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Pero esa fue solo la primera impresión.

–Y la segunda y la tercera… –le interrumpió Fanny.

–Soy más que un playboy engreido. En verdad me gustas, Fanny –dijo tomando su mano sobre la mesa; para su sorpresa ella no la retiró-. Cuando estoy contigo, siento que soy otra persona, tú me haces ser una mejor persona, Fanny.

Los ojos de la chica estaban fijos en sus manos unidas.

– ¿Eso es lo que le dices a todas? –preguntó sin apartar la mirada de sus manos.

–No. Claro que no ¿sabes por qué? –ella alzó la mirada y lo vio a los ojos-. Porque no eres como todas, tú eres única, diferente. Eres la chica más bella.

–Rayos Crawford ¿Esperas que te crea esa mentira?

–Es verdad –dijo sonriéndole con honestidad en sus ojos- y no puedo creer que nadie te lo haya dicho antes, eres en verdad bella. Y si el mundo no lo nota es porque necesitan lentes.

–Tal vez tú necesites lentes –contestó ella con una sonrisa.

–No, yo sé reconocer a una chica linda y tú lo eres. Tienes unos bellos ojos azules-grisáceos, tu sonrisa es la más sincera que he visto en mi vida, tu cabello es un desastre, pero uno bello, todo tu rostro inspira confianza –Henry notó que Fanny se revolvía incómoda ante esta descripción de su belleza _física_ así que optó por cambiar de táctica-. Y no solo eres eso, eres tan lista, y amable, ayudas a todos, tratas bien hasta al cliente más difícil –Fanny sonrió débil pero sinceramente-. Por favor Fanny, dame una oportunidad para probarte que lo que siento por ti es real. En verdad me gustas –dijo tomando esta vez con ambas manos la pequeña y delicada mano de la chica.

Ella lo vio a los ojos y abrió la boca para decir algo pero la campanilla, que anunciaba la llegada de un cliente, los interrumpió.

– ¿La propuesta de cita sigue en pie? –preguntó Fanny tímidamente a la vez que se ponía de pie.

Henry sonrió complacido, feliz, eufórico.

–Sí.

– ¿Podría ser el viernes? Es mi día libre –aclaró.

–El viernes será. ¿A qué hora paso por ti?

– A las 5 de la tarde… si puedes.

–Perfecto.

¿Se puede morir de felicidad? Henry Crawford se sentía feliz. Más que feliz. Era algo mayor que solo una satisfacción momentánea. Era algo que jamás había sentido y se sentía más que bien. Se empezaba a dar cuenta que no solo le gustaba. Tal vez, a sus 25 años, empezaba a madurar. Tal vez en verdad quería "sentar cabeza". Tal vez Fanny era _la_ indicada. En verdad quería que todo saliera perfecto. Quería una segunda cita, y una tercera, y una cuarta. Quería estar con ella todo el tiempo porque ella lo hacía ser una mejor persona, y porque la amaba como a ninguna.

Henry Crawford se dio cuenta; no solo le gustaba, en verdad estaba _enamorado_ de Fanny Price.

* * *

 **No olviden comentar para saber qué piensan :)**

 **Besos, Nan.**


	2. Cenas

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Recuerdan que dije que esto era un one-shot? Bueno al parecer mi _musa_ decidió que no era lo único que tenía que decir sobre esto. Así que la creatividad vino a mi y escribí esto. Espero que les guste y ~no estoy segura pero~ tal vez haya una tercera parte de esto ¡YAY!. (Si es que mi _musa_ se digna a aparecer de nuevo, no podemos esperar mucho de ella, la verdad. Muchas veces me ha abandonado).  
**

 **Espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo...**

* * *

 _ **H**_ enry ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas citas habían tenido. Se sentía tan bien, jamás había tenido una relación tan larga y estaba orgulloso. Fanny no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Era tan amable, cada día le parecía más bella. ¿Cómo era posible que a sus 22 años no hubiera tenido un _novio_? Tal vez porque era tímida, pero no le importaba mucho, él quería ser el primero en ostentar el título. Quería ser el primer novio de Fanny Price.

Esa noche era importantísima, iría a cenar con la familia de Fanny. Llegó a la casa de los Price, era en una parte de la ciudad muy humilde. La casa era pequeña pero parecía bien cuidada. Tocó el timbre y abrió una jovencita de 18 años que tenía mucho parecido con Fanny.

– ¡FRAAAAAANN, TU NOVIO LLEGÓ! –gritó e hiso que Henry se ruborizara ligeramente-. Pasa –le indicó abriendo más la puerta y haciéndose a un lado.

–Gracias.

–Soy Susan, hermana de Fran –le dijo extendiendo su mano.

–Un placer Susan, soy Henry Crawford.

Dos niños de entre 12 y 9 años pasaron corriendo junto a ellos.

–Y esos eran Sam y Tom. Ven, mamá está en la cocina.

Henry trató de buscar a Fanny con la mirada, pero llegó a la cocina antes de lograrlo. La casa era muy pequeña. Una señora de más de 40 años, que se veía cansada y avejentada pero jovial, lo saludó.

–Hola, soy Frances Price. Tú debes ser Henry Crawford. Fran nos ha hablado mucho de ti. Estábamos muy ansiosos por conocerte.

–Es un placer conocerlos señora Price –dijo un tanto nervioso.

Estaban a punto de quedarse en un silencio incómodo cuando Fanny apareció con una niña de, tal vez, 6 años en brazos.

–Listo Betsey, ya llegamos –dijo poniéndola en el piso- Hola –le sonrió nerviosa-.

–Hola –también estaba nervioso, pudo sentir sus manos sudar.

¿Cómo saludarla enfrente de su familia?

–Fanny por qué no van a la sala mientras termino de hacer la cena –sugirió la señora Price.

Fanny lo guió a la sala, que era pequeña –como todo en esa casa- pero cómoda.

– ¿Quieres ver algo en la televisión? –preguntó sentándose en único sofá que era para 4 personas.

–No… sí… no, no sé. Como quieras –tartamudeó sentándose junto a ella, pero no tan junto. Rayos, sí que se sentía nervioso. Eso no era común en él.

Se abrió la puerta y entraron dos chicos.

–Chicos –dijo Fanny- este es Henry Crawford. Henry estos son mis hermanos John y Rick.

Ambos se pararon frente a Henry, quien se puso de pie y les extendió la mano.

–Un gusto –dijo sonriéndoles.

–Así que tú eres el novio de nuestra hermana –dijo Rick a la vez que estrechaba su mano.

–No es mi novio –dijo Fanny apenada, pero al parecer no la oyeron.

–Más te vale no romperle el corazón, Crawford –agregó John en tono intimidante.

–No se preocupen, no lo haré –contestó sentándose, de nuevo y mirando a Fanny de reojo.

– ¡Por amor de Dios! –Exclamó Susan entrando a la sala- no quieran intimidarlo ¿Qué harían dos chicos de 19 y 20 años contra él?.

–Tenemos contactos-dijo Rick encogiéndose de hombros.

Henry abrió los ojos sorprendido, volteó a ver a Fanny y esta solo sonrió.

– ¿Cuántos hermanos son en total? –Preguntó Henry tratando de cambiar de tema.

–Diez –contestó John.

Henry miró a Fanny asombrado.

–No te estaba preguntando a ti –intervino Susan- es obvio que le hablaba a Fran.

–Está bien Sue –le apaciguó Fanny con voz dulce-. Como dijo Jonny somos 10 hijos en total: William, a él ya lo conoces, luego yo, luego John, luego Richard, Susan, luego la dulce Mary –Henry lo recordaba Fanny le había contado sobre la hermana que habían perdido por un conductor ebrio-, Samuel, Thomas, Charles y la pequeña Elizabeth.

–Wow –fue lo único que acertó decir-. Me habías contado que tenías una familia grande pero no sabía que _tan_ grande –y le sonrió.

–La cena está lista –gritó la señora Price asomándose.

Una tromba de niños –y no tan niños- corrieron hacia la cocina causando gracia a Henry, quien con Fanny se había quedado hasta atrás.

La cocina-comedor estaba llena. Todos se arremolinaban en la mesa.

–¡Escuchen todos! –gritó la señora Price y subidamente todos pararon de gritar y moverse-. Betsey, Charlie, Tom y Sam. Pueden comer en la sala –Los niños emocionados tomaron sus platos y vasos y salieron corriendo.

Los demás se sentaron en la mesa para 6 que quedaba justa. La cena estuvo deliciosa y todos conversaron cómodamente. Henry no pudo evitar notar que la señora Price parecía tener cierta predilección por sus hijos varones.

– ¡Mi pobre Willy! –decía- es tan inteligente, estoy tan orgullosa de él. Muchísimas gracias por ayudarlo, está tan feliz trabajando con su tío. En verdad, gracias Henry. Will es muy esforzado, jamás nos ha defraudado, siempre ha sido un ejemplo para sus hermanos.

–No ha sido nada señora Price, solo quería ayudar a Willam y a Fanny, estaba tan feliz cuando le di la noticia –miró a Fanny y esta agachó la mirada ruborizada.

–Son duda, sin duda. Fanny siempre ha sido muy agradecida, justo como Will. Todos en esta familia estamos muy agradecidos con todos los que nos ayudan. Mi hermana y su marido, por ejemplo, han sido de mucho apoyo. Están ayudando a mi hijo Jonny con su carrera. Y él está aprovechando esta oportunidad al máximo. ¿Cierto Jonny?

–Así es mamá.

–Y mi Ricky está ahorrando para entrar a la universidad en un año. Los hijos son una bendición y un orgullo –pronunció con solemnidad-. ¿Tú tienes hermanos, Henry?

–Sí, señora. Una hermana, Mary.

– ¡Oh, es cierto! Fanny lo mencionó, está saliendo con mi sobrino Edmund, ¿verdad?.

–Sí. Aunque no es nada formal aún.

–Bueno no sé qué esperan, las cosas a medias no me agradan. Si se gustan, mejor sean novios; y si se aman, mejor cásense. Eso fue lo que hicimos mi marido y yo y hemos sido muy felices –Henry pudo ver que Fanny estaba nerviosa. Y el mismo pensó en qué era lo que en verdad pensaba la señora Price sobre su relación.

En eso se escuchó como una puerta se estrelló. Todos dejaron de comer súbitamente.

–Papá llegó –murmuró Richard.

– ¿Qué están comiendo, mocosos? –preguntó una escandalosa voz-. ¡Frances! –gritó-.

–Estamos aquí, querido.

– ¿Por qué diablos cenaron sin el hombre de la casa? –gritó notoriamente molesto.

Fanny le miró ruborizada, era obvio que le apenaba la conducta de su padre. El señor Price entró a la cocina y dejó de gritar en cuanto notó la presencia de Henry.

–Te dije que esta noche no podríamos esperarte porque tendríamos visitas –le aclaró la señora poniéndose de pie-, pero no te molestes, enseguida te sirvo.

– ¿Quién es _este_?

–Es el novio de Fran –dijo Charlie entrando a la cocina-. Mamá quiero más comida.

– ¿No prefieres un vaso de agua? –le preguntó su madre en un susurro pero Henry la escuchó y se sintió apenado.

– ¡¿Cómo que Fran tiene novio?! ¿En qué maldito momento pidió permiso?.

–No somos novios aún, señor –le aclaró Henry- pero en cuanto queramos formalizar nuestra relación vendré a pedir su bendición –dijo sonriéndole a Fanny quien lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

–Pues más te vale. En esta familia hacemos las cosas bien. ¿Cuándo va a estar mi plato frente a mí, mujer? –exclamó molesto- ¡Estoy muriendo de hambre!.

Henry temió no caerle bien al señor Price pero trató de comportarse decentemente y de ganarse su aprobación. Lo que terminó logrando, mas no gracias a sus méritos sino gracias a que la señora Price le comentó que él era quien había ayudado al queridísimo William a conseguir empleo. Esto consiguió que la actitud brusca del señor Price cambiara radicalmente. Pronto declaró que era muy agradable "temerlo con nosotros", le preguntó por su equipo favorito de futbol y le comentó de sus pronósticos para el próximo partido. La velada no se extendió mucho más allá de la cena. Pero Henry se esforzó en agradarles a todos y estaba seguro de haber logrado su cometido.

–Bueno Fran, para algo tenía que servir tu cara fea. Has conseguido a un caballero muy superior a ti, tendrás que esforzarte para merecerlo –dijo el señor Price cuando hubo terminado de cenar y Susan recogía los platos.

El comentario molestó en sobremanera a Henry, quien al ver como Fanny agachaba la cabeza alzó la voz para defenderla.

–Creo que está equivocado señor. Yo no soy digno de salir con alguien tan lindo, por dentro y por fuera como Fanny. Ella me ha hecho una mejor persona y se lo agradeceré eternamente.

Todos guardaron silencio, y Henry disfrutó de ver cómo Fanny alzaba la mirada solo para verlo a él a los ojos.

Cuando Henry se retiró Fanny lo acompañó hasta su carro, el resto de la familia se había despedido y se había quedado dentro de la casa para espiarlos cómodamente por las ventanas.

–La cena estuvo deliciosa –dijo Henry recargándose en la puerta de su carro, tenía toda la noche deseando hablar con Fanny a solas.

–Me alegra que te haya gustado –contestó ella. Se quedó en silencio un rato y luego habló de nuevo-: Gracias por soportar a mi familia.

– ¡Hey!, eso no se agradece. Me agradaron, sí son ruidosos pero no esperaría otra cosa de una familia integrada por 12 personas. Desearía tener una familia como la tuya. Los días nunca son aburridos con una familia así.

–No sabes lo que dices –dijo Fanny sonriendo-. Es una locura, créeme no querrías entrar a una familia como la nuestra.

–Pero quiero. En verdad quiero entrar a tu familia –dijo tomando su mano y jugueteando con ella.

Ambos veían como sus manos se mecían de un lado a otro. Era increíble cómo esa simple acción le resultaba más placentera que tener relaciones. Pero así era con Fanny, no necesitaba ir rápido, quería ir lento, y disfrutarlo.

Cuando sus manos dejaron de mecerse, sus ojos se conectaron. Y de repente sintió ganas de besarla, se acercó a ella lentamente y ella no se alejó. Tal vez podría besarla al fin. Pero no quería hacerlo _aún_ , quería que fuera más especial y memorable, no enfrente de las miradas "escondidas" de su familia. Así que cambió de trayectoria y besó su mejilla, tan dulce y puramente como pudo.

Cuando se alejó vio que Fanny estaba más roja que un tomate y supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. Las cosas con ella eran diferentes, y supo que para ella había significado más ese beso en la mejilla que un beso en los labios.

–Supongo que ya tengo que irme.

–Si –dijo ella volviendo de su ensimismamiento.

–Te quiero, Fanny –le dijo abriendo la puerta y sentándose en el asiento del piloto.

Fanny empujó la puerta y la cerró por él.

–Y yo a ti –le susurró.

Henry creyó que se volvería loco de la emoción. ¿Había oído bien? ¡Claro que sí! Fanny, su amada Fanny, le había dicho que lo quería. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y arrancó el motor.

–Te llamaré en cuanto llegue a Londres. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella solo asintió.

–Cuídate –le dijo guiñando un ojo.

–Igualmente, manda mis saludos a Mary.

–De tu parte. Adiós.

–Adiós.

Estaba _enamorado_. Perdidamente enamorado. Era como un laberinto del cual no quería salir. Le gustaba estar perdido. Le gustaba estar perdido en Fanny.

* * *

 **¿Que tal? ¿Les gustó? Comenten para saber qué piensan :)**

 **Besos, Nan.**


	3. Corazones

**¡Hola! Pues bien esta es la ultima entrega de esta corta historia. Espero que les haya gustado y que la hayan disfrutado. Gracias a** **analiaapocaliptica-2012 por su comentario; y, de antemano, gracias a los que comentarán en un futuro (espero que lo hagan jaja, tengo fé). Me encantó escribir esto y desahogarme un poquito. Sin más que decir, les dejo el final...**

* * *

 _ **F**_ ue despertando poco a poco. Se revolvió entre las sábanas y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Luego chocó con un cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y tardó un poco en reaccionar.

–No, no, no, no –repitió una y otra vez, despertando a Maria- Fue un error, fue un error.

– ¿Qué tienes? –preguntó ella con voz melosa y acercándose a él.

Henry se levantó de la cama y empezó a ponerse su ropa, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban en su departamento.

–Vete –sentenció-, vete. Todo esto fue un maldito error.

– ¿No lo disfrutaste?

–NO –gritó él asustándola primero y luego enojándola-.

Maria también empezó a vestirse.

–Y si no quieres que Rushworth se entere más te vale no decir nada –le advirtió.

–James y yo terminamos. Por mí no hay problema que se entere –Henry se puso pálido-, pero para ti sí sería problema que mi _primita_ –dijo esa palabra con desprecio- Fanny se enterara, ¿verdad? –con cada palabra se había acercado más a él y ahora estaba enfrente suyo-.

Henry, rojo de rabia, la asió del brazo con fuerza pero sin lastimarla.

–Te he dicho que te largaras –dijo llevándola a la puerta y sacándola con brusquedad-. Todo esto fue un error –y cerró de un portazo-.

Fue a su closet con paso apresurado, sacó toda su ropa y la maleta. Había estado en Londres durante dos semanas. Inició a empacar sus pertenencias, tenía que ver a Fanny cuanto antes y pedirle perdón. Terminó en tiempo record, metió las cosas a su automóvil y salió de Londres a toda prisa.

Su conciencia lo acusaba, lo había arruinado todo. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado con Maria, pero sabía que ella le diría a Fanny. Había sido un error ir con Mary a la fiesta, pero su hermana había sido tan insistente. Lo había arruinado todo, cuando Fanny se enterara cortaría toda relación con él. Pero tenía que hablarle lo más pronto posible y aclararle todo. Una voz en su cabeza lo acusaba y le decía que la había perdido, que ella jamás lo perdonaría, que todo había terminado. Pero no podía rendirse sin intentar hablar con ella. Lagrimas empezaron a llenar sus ojos y tomó el volante con fuerza hasta clavarle las uñas.

Llegó directo a la casa de Fanny sin hacer escala en ningún lado. Tocó la puerta y quien abrió fue la madre de la casa.

–Hola señora Price ¿está Fanny?

–Hola querido –le saludó amable, parecía que aún no estaba al corriente-, ¿Fran? No, no está aquí, se sintió mal y fue a dar un paseo. Creo que dijo que iría al parque que está a dos cuadras.

–Gracias –fue lo único que logró decir antes de salir corriendo. Si quedaba a dos cuadras lo mejor sería y a pie-.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Llegó al parque y la vio estaba sentada en una banca dándole la espalda.

–Fanny –dijo llegando a su lado y sentándose junto a ella-.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sin verlo-.

– ¿Te llamó Maria? –preguntó él sin contestar su pregunta-.

Fanny asintió con la cabeza.

–Todo fue un error, Fanny, un completo error, una equivocación. Yo no siento nada por María, hace mucho que dejé de pensar en ella; tú eres la única que ocupa mis pensamientos y mi corazón.

– ¿Y por eso te acostaste con ella? –preguntó con voz temblorosa, sin mirarlo-.

–Estaba ebrio, Fanny. Mary me obligó a acompañarla a una fiesta, yo no quería ir. Pedí un trago ligero pero seguramente le echaron algo más porque después de eso no recuerdo nada. No dudo que Maria esté detrás de ese asunto, porque ella sabe que tú eres la única que me importa, y está celosa –Fanny seguía sin mirarlo-. Te prometo que jamás volveré a ir a una fiesta a menos que tú vayas conmigo.

Fanny parecía abstraída, sabía que lo estaba oyendo pero no emitía palabra.

–Por favor Fanny, estoy muy arrepentido –dijo tomando sus manos-. Dime que me perdonas. No quiero perderte, Fanny –de arrodilló frente a ella para verle al rostro-. Yo te amo, te amo como jamás he amado a nadie y jamás amaré. Estoy perdida y profundamente enamorado de ti. Y no quiero estar separado de ti. Dime que tengo que hacer para que me perdones. ¡Mírame, mírame a los ojos y verás que digo verdad! Fue un error, uno que jamás volverá a suceder.

Lágrimas empezaron a surcar las mejillas de Henry apoyó el rostro en el regazo de Fanny. Su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente y lloraba a lágrima viva.

–No quiero perderte. No quiero perderte. No quiero perderte. Te amo. Te amo tanto. No quiero perderte, Fanny. Te amo. No quiero, no quiero perderte –sollozaba una y otra vez-.

Fanny posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Henry y empezó a acariciar su cabello. Parte de ella no creía creerle. En verdad se había sentido traicionada, y sabía que ese sentimiento se debía a que estaba enamorándose de Henry Crawford, el último hombre por quien pensó llegar a sentir algo. No quería volver a pasar por un corazón roto pero había visto arrepentimiento verdadero en sus ojos. Quería confiar en él. Era el primer hombre que le decía que la amaba, que estaba enamorado de ella. Y el verlo llorar como un niño le había conmovido al punto de estar convencida de que decía la verdad. ¿Lo amaba? Sí, y si acaso no lo amaba aún, le faltaba poco para hacerlo.

–Te perdono –dijo en un susurro.

Henry alzó la vista y la miró directamente, en sus ojos había agradecimiento. Besó sus manos con ternura y frenesí.

–Gracias Fanny, gracias. Te amo.

Lentamente se sentó de nuevo en la banca. Estiró el brazo y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza. La contempló con cariño en sus ojos. Se acercó lentamente a ella, dándole tiempo de quitarse del camino, pero no lo hiso. Estaban a centímetros. Rozó sus labios suavemente y la besó. Fue el beso más lento, puro y casto que jamás dio en su vida, pero a la vez el más significativo y romántico.

– Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida –dijo viéndola con ojos embelesados-. Te amo, Fanny.

–Yo también te amo –murmuró ella sonrojada-.

Henry sonrió rebosante de alegría. Sintió el impulso de abrasarla y tenerla cerca suyo, y fue lo que hiso. No supo cuento tiempo estuvieron así, pero se sentía tan bien que no quería que terminada. Pero al final tuvieron que separarse.

– ¿Esto nos vuelve novios? –preguntó él con su galantería habitual, pero sin perder la enorme sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro-.

–Me parece que sí –dijo Fanny también sonriendo-.

–Me encanta como suena eso –dijo él poniéndose de pié y ofreciéndole su mano, la cual ella tomó-.

– ¿A dónde vamos?

–A hablar con tu padre –Fanny sonrió una vez más-.

Fanny jamás pensó que su primer novio fuera Henry Crawford, su opinión de él al principio distaba mucho de lo que ahora sentía por él. Era impresionante el cambio que había sucedido en él. Incluso ella se sentía diferente. Pero así es el amor, transforma y saca lo mejor de ti. Ellos se amaban. Estaban _enamorados_.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Por un momento pensé que terminaría como en el libro, pero luego me dí cuenta de que fanfiction es para eso, para escribir nuestros propios finales.** **Espero que les haya gustado.** **Nos leemos en la proxima.**

 **Besos, Nan**


End file.
